


Something Nice

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Is there a special occasion I'm forgetting about?" Veronica continues, laughing as one of the flowers tickles her cheek. "My birthday isn't until next month.""No special occasion," Ethel answers, voice so soft that Veronica can hardly hear her above the hustle and bustle of the hallway. "I just wanted to give you something nice."





	Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the following prompt at femslash100's drabbletag 8: “Ethel/Veronica - flowers". 
> 
> I also wrote this for day nineteen of Inktober For Writers 2017, where the prompt was 'nature.'

When Veronica turns around after closing her locker, she finds herself almost walking into an enormous bouquet of flowers. 

"Sorry," Ethel says, lowering the bouquet to waist height, which reveals that her freckled cheeks are flushed pink. "I wanted to surprise you." 

"Consider me surprised! These are _beautiful _," Veronica says, taking a step closer. She doesn't recognize most of the flower varieties, but they truly do look stunning all bundled together, a carefully contained explosion of red and purple, yellow and orange. While the floral scent is certainly present, it isn't overwhelming, which was _not_ the cases with many of the bouquets Veronica received in New York from secret (and not-so-secret) admirers. "Did you pick these yourself?" __

__Ethel nods and ducks her head, cheeks going from pink to cherry-red._ _

__"Is there a special occasion I'm forgetting about?" Veronica continues, laughing as one of the flowers tickles her cheek. "My birthday isn't until next month."_ _

__"No special occasion," Ethel answers, voice so soft that Veronica can hardly hear her above the hustle and bustle of the hallway. "I just wanted to give you something nice."_ _

__It shouldn't be so strange to hear, but Veronica isn't used to flowers (or gifts of any kind, really), coming with no strings attached to them._ _

__"Well, thank you," she says, craning up on her tiptoes and leaning over the bouquet so that she can press her lips to Ethel's forehead. "I love them. And you."_ _

__Somehow, Ethel's cheeks turn even _more_ red._ _

__"Love you too."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
